1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to holding devices for fastener bits. More specifically this invention relates to a portable self-adhesive bit holder which is attached to the surface of a drill, tool box or other convenient place.
2. Prior Art
Since the introduction of the interchangeable fastener bit, inventors have attempted faster, more efficient ways to use and store them. Battery operated screw drivers and various driver bit containers are examples.
However, the prior art disclosed does not provide a versatile bit holder that is amenable to a necessary range of application.
A search for prior art produced no patents closely related to the present invention, although publication and catalogue searches revealed the following art.
The Bit Bandolier manufactured for Credo tool company and possibly others consists of a belt with a standard belt fastener clasp. Along the length of the belt are eleven bits attached through loops molded into the length of the belt. The Bit Bandolier fits few of the drills for which it was designed. It does not attach to other surfaces. It is costly and cumbersome in relationship to its purpose.
The Bit Dispenser tray of various styles and manufacture, usually comprises a circular storage tray with a rotating lid that allows a specifically chosen bit to fall out when rotated. It must be held with both hands to remove bits. It must also be placed back into tool box or other storage place. This embodiment also presents safety concerns for those working up on ladders. It is large, cumbersome, and expensive to manufacture.